Appetite
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: AU. Se confía demasiado como para rendirse ante el deseo, pero su apetito le venció. Y aquella noche se bebió todo el brandy. Perdió todo el control. Edward/Bella.


Esto es algo que salió mientras escuchaba _Welcome to the Jungle_. No pregunten el por qué, pero salió y creo que no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Bueno, nos leemos al final.

**Disclaimer:** Si pudiera soñar, sería con que cada personaje de Crepúsculo me perteneciera. En especial Carlisle Cullen (fangirl), pero todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. No gano nada con ésto, mas que soñar. :D

**Summary:** Se confía demasiado como para rendirse ante el deseo, pero su apetito le venció. Y aquella noche se bebió todo el brandy_. _Perdió todo el control. Edward/Bella.

* * *

**Appetite**

"_Porque es un amante inexperto, se deleita en la ignorancia…"_

·

Y sabes que ya no podrás aguantar mucho más.

Porque cuando tu piel roza con la de ella, mil descargas eléctricas viajan por tus venas vacías. Porque cuando la oyes suspirar, tu inexistente corazón pareciera palpitar más rápido –o así piensas que debería ser-. Y porque cuando sientes su aliento en tu nariz, después de murmurar _tu_ nombre, crees que te volverás loco de ansiedad.

Porque la luna cada vez brilla más, y sus labios son cada vez más _apetitosos._

Es un apetito _humano_.

Te regocijas ante este pensamiento. Haces y deshaces los hilos de alguna pregunta desconocida. Y es que el cuerpo de Bella reposa tan cerca del tuyo, pero a la vez la sientes tan distante en el espacio tan reducido. La tomas con egoísmo de las caderas, deseando sentir la tela de su improvisado pijama sobre tu vientre. Reposas tu mejilla sobre su cabeza, drogándote caóticamente del aroma de sus cabellos.

Y es que ella es tu marca _exacta_ de heroína. O quizás es más que eso, mucho más…

Tu mano hace un recorrido gratuito por sus curvas, tan inocentes, improvisadas. Tan de _ella._ Te ahogas en un repentino mar de calor invisible, insensible. Te preguntas por qué. No hay respuesta lógica. Sabes que, si fueras un humano, tendrías las mejillas sonrosadas. Pero, si fueras un humano, no podrías estar tan cerca de ella. Pues un humano no puede escalar a un segundo piso sin hacer ruido. Un humano no podría quedarse despierto toda la noche, vigilando los sueños de ella, sin que el peso le venga a los párpados. Y, por mínimo que sea, te aborreces menos.

Pero tu odio vuelve tan rápido como se fue. Descubres tu mano sobre su muslo, y a ella no parece importarle; sólo la oyes suspirar. ¿De placer? Te preguntas qué diría al estar despierta. Seguramente no te reclamaría nada, y, es más, te incitaría a seguir adelante.

_¿Qué sentido tiene si no vamos a llegar al final?_

Te estremeces ante ese recuerdo; control casi perdido. Y tu imaginación te lleva a una escena que nunca siquiera creíste poder pensar.

Ella, con tus piernas enroscadas a tu cintura. Tú, con tus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, desnudo. Y ambos gimen el nombre del otro, en movimientos espontáneos, desenfrenados y, por sobre todo, extremadamente sensuales. Y la imaginas a ella, a tu lado, en la cama, después del acto, con su frágil cuerpo junto al tuyo, susurrándote palabras morbosas que te hacen reír.

Gruñes, bufas, refunfuñas, y quieres gritar.

Sí, ahí están tus instintos humanos. Los que desean poseer a tu novia. No de la manera normal. No de la manera en que ya la posees. Si no, algo meramente físico. Tienes _apetito_ de ella, toda, para ti sólo. Quieres el _brandy_.

Y lo peor de todo, es que sabes que ella no te lo negaría, se entregaría, sin ver el peligro que sólo se presenta en un beso.

La quieres _devorar_, en todos los sentidos que la palabra pueda entregar, en todas las connotaciones.

La _deseas_, y no sabes cuánto tiempo puedas seguir aguantándolo más.

Lentamente, tu mano se cola por debajo de su top azul. Adoras cómo se ve ese color sobre ella. Sientes tus piernas entre las de ella y, ahora, una mano sobre la tuya; y una repentina ola de vergüenza.

—Creí que no habías cambiado de idea —susurró contra tu pecho.

Definitivamente, si fueras humano, estarías sonrojado.

—No he cambiado de idea —respondes secamente, queriendo alejar tu mano de su piel— ¿Has estado todo este rato despierta?

—Humm —murmuró Bella, divertida ante tu obvio nerviosismo— ¿Qué si fuera así?

Recorrió con su dedo las líneas imaginarias de tu pecho, te hizo estremecer. Sólo tienes que controlar tu deseo, tu _apetito._

El sentir la mano de ella recorrer tu piel, era una sensación que difícilmente se podía rechazar. Lo veías venir, sabías en qué terminaría todo esto. Y, lo que te hizo aborrecerte más aún, es que no querías detenerlo.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —preguntaste sujetando sus muñecas, viendo sus labios, tan _deliciosos._

Ella te miró sin decir nada. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro angelical, parecía complacida, como si supiera lo que ibas a decir. En ese momento no necesitaste leerle la mente.

—Tengo _apetito_.

Y tu susurro se perdió entre los labios de Bella, quien gimió al contacto de tu boca.

Aquella noche te bebiste todo el _brandy. _Perdiste todo el control.

* * *

**Se reciben opiniones, cyber-tomatazos, insultos y, por supuesto, amenazas de muerte. Sólo darle al 'Go'.**

**Miu.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Recibí algunos reviews donde se pensaba que Edward mataba a Bella, ¡pero no! Hablamos de algo netamente físico. Ahora el cuerpo de Bella pasó a ser el 'brandy'. Quería dejar esto claro para los siguientes lectores. Pensé que sería mejor dejar que pensaran lo que quisieran después del final, pero había mucha confusión.

Es sólo algo **físico.** They make the love!

**Miu.**


End file.
